


messages he sends

by perfectkindofmess



Category: X files rpf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess





	messages he sends

gillian loves getting texts from david. he’s very sweet and romantic, sometimes funny, sometimes serious. he reminds her about a lot of stuff, sends her his favorite photos of her 90′s photoshoots. she can’t believe she’s got so lucky.  
she loves him the most when he counts down to their next meeting. she’s sad when he sends her “64 days left” but it gets better with every hour. she tries to live her life, keep her mind busy and only remind herself that she’ll get to kiss him again. she’ll be falling asleep in his arms, they’ll be making sweet and tender love, they’ll be fucking like crazy. everything will be better in 64 days.

  
she’s getting nervous when she gets his text. “10 days left”. she has so much on her mind, has to do so many things. she focuses on her work and kids who are full of energy. she talks to david every night and listens with arousal to his voice promising what he’ll do to her when he finally sees her again.

  
he sends “9 hours left” and she can’t help herself. she’s crying and laughing, all at once. she missed him so much. she tries her finest dresses on and is trying to figure out which one he would love the most. “i love you the most when you’re naked and in my arms”, he once said. so naked it is.

  
“32 minutes left”. she wonders why he still sends her those texts but finds it cute anyway. she’s cleaned the house, sent kids to mark, ordered some food, lit all the candles, put new lace underwear, red dress and his favorite heels. she’s so ready.

  
she gets the last message and her heart is about to explode. “45 seconds left.” it takes her 45 seconds to get from living room to the front door. and when she opens it, there he is. wearing his best suit with a bouquet of roses. kneeling in front of her.

  
“there’s nothing left but for you to say ‘yes’” david says and puts out a black velvet box with a diamond ring. she’s already in tears. “i’ve stopped counting the days because now it’s you and me. now what’s left is the eternity. together. what do you say?”

  
“23 seconds left.” she whisperes and leans in.

  
“to what?”

  
“to kiss you.” and she does.

  
and it’s the loudest “yes” she’s ever said with not saying a word.


End file.
